Kiss Me Rotten
by Kai Hoshizuki
Summary: Who would know that a mere car break-down can lead Zero to an old mansion housing 7 handsome men. But unknown to him, the moment he step a foot passed the iron gates; he will be lead to knowing something much darker than his own past. Secrets that's too rotten for his liking. [SLOW UPDATE]
1. Beginning: Lost

**Beginning: Lost**

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you so much for all of your reviews, supports and follows people! I'm so ashamed of myself for only able to give this short chapter as my thanks to you guys! *cries* Without further ado- Enjoy reading!**

 **Disclaimer: VK isn't mine!**

* * *

 _'I hate my life but at the same time I don't and that's what I hate the most.'_

* * *

 _'Sorry, the number you have dialled is not answering. Please try again later.'_

 _BEEP. TIT._

 _DOO. DOO. DOO. DOO._

 _'Sorry, the number you have dialled is not ans-'_

 _BEEP._

"GAHHH!" Zero let out a scream of frustration as he throw his shiny black phone to the road in anger. The said device let out a loud 'CRACK' as it makes contact with the hard surface and its' pieces to be scattered around, making a small mess on the empty road.

Running a set of pale fingers through his sweat slicked hair, the silver-haired man loosen the already loosen black tie hanging on his neck. He lean his back to the side of his favourite car and tilted his head upwards in a lazy manner. Silver-amethyst narrowed as they accidentally make a direct contact with the hot blazing sun in the clear sky.

"I hate my life…" he whispered to himself as he closes his eyes, hiding those sad orbs behind silver lashes.

Kiriyuu Zero is having the worst week of his life. The company he's working with is in the edge of bankruptcy and not to mention his superior already decided to fire some of the workers to lessen the salary they have to pay in the future. You can say he work his ass out harder than before in order not to be one of the said 'victim' that's going to be kicked out for his 'not so good' performance.

It's not like Zero's a bad worker or anything. It's just that the company decided to keep workers that can give good performance of 100% instead of just 75% or lower. You can say there's currently a World War III erupting in the office now.

And adding to that, his own twin just announced about his marriage with his childhood crush today. Which going to be held on Saturday next week. Zero never felt so betrayed. He never knew that his twin, Ichiru already dating with his long time crush, Yuuki Cross for about 3 years already. Is he too blind not to notice or he's just that naive in believing about the promise Yuuki made with him when they're just 9 years old.

 _"I will marry you when we get older, Zero. I promise."_

 _'Heh. Yeah. Your promise is nothing but sugar-coated words.'_ He snorted as he uses the back of his dress shirt's sleeve to wipe away the sweat trickling down on his cheek. Gosh, he really need to get out from here. Fast.

"And why now out of all times?" Giving a kick to the side of his Honda Accord to emphasize his point of another one problem he's having. The said car decided to broke down in the middle of nowhere when he's silently weeping of his fucked up life.

"And I just destroyed my only source of contact for help-" Zero gave a mental hard slap to himself for his own stupidity to let out his anger on his one and only mobile phone. His only way to get out from this uncivilized place and back to his home.

Taking in a deep breath to calm himself down, the silver-haired man decided to find a way out from here or maybe if he's lucky enough, find a place to stay for a while before the sun goes down. But where...? Scratching the back of his head, the silverette starts to walk randomly to the direction that he hope- _wish_ -to have a place for him to stay. Just enough until he manage to find a way to call the tower to tow his car. _After he manage to find another contact device of course-_

* * *

"Grrrr! Why am I dumb enough to not look at where I'm going before!? I'm so freaking lost in some unknown place!" Zero finally let out his frustrated scream to the darkened sky after a long walk of 20 minutes to nowhere. He's so lost now. More lost than before. He really should let his instincts control his legs to go walk to the direction from where he came before with his car. But his heart keep on pestering him to go to the opposite direction.

 _Like it's trying to lead- show him to something._

 _'Great- I'm really going to die here aren't I?'_ That thought crossed through his mind the moment he let his gaze befall upon the last glimpse of the sun before it finally hidden behind the horizon. Letting the sky finally darkened after they lost the only source of their day light before letting the twinkling stars take their claim.

"It's new moon tonight..." He whispered to himself as he let his silvery-lilac eyes wander around the night sky. Jumping from one star to another star. The silverette doesn't notice that his body also started to circle around the empty road as his gaze never broke away from the beautiful night sky. He was clearly amazed. This is the first time Zero ever witness so many stars under one sky.

Usually he won't even bother to look up to enjoy the beautiful nature's gift. He always too busy drowning himself in his paper works or too tired to even open his eyes as he lays himself on his messy bed. A small smile grace his pale full lips as he finally let the long lashes rest on his porcelain cheeks. He never felt so... so... _at peace..._

"Thou it's not really a good peace till I found a place to stay in this overly vacant place-" Zero let out a heavy sigh passed through his lips as his head sunk down in defeat as soon as the reality of his current predicament hits him hard like a loaded lorry. _Or a dodge ball to the head. Or ice cream to the concrete. Or-_

The silver-headed man's mental musing are finally cut off as he looks up only to see the sight of an old looking mansion in front of his eyes.

 _I swear it's not there before._

* * *

 **A/N: Oh, look! Finally a fix after ages of procrastinating. *kicks self***

 **As you can see- I've decided to change KMR into a normal story with normal chapters instead of making it 'otome game'-like.**

 **Cause- yep! I'm still an amateur trying to do something so big and just...**

 ** _HARD_. *whispers***

 **So, there you have it-! *nervous chuckles***

 _ **pleasedon'tkillmethanksloveya**_


	2. The Choice

**The Choice**

* * *

 **A/N: I** **deserve to be kicked. *sighs***

 **Disclaimer: VK, unfortunately, isn't mine**.

 **Warning: Un-beta'ed, Grammar mistakes, me trying to explain something simple the hard way(cause i forgot the proper words in English, sorry)**

* * *

 _'Making a decision is the hardest decision to make.'_

* * *

The silverette eyed the mansion cautiously, feeling suspicion and a tinge of fear deep in his heart, a cold shiver ran through his spine at the very scary appearance and aura that seems to be surrounding the said building. _This mansion looks like that one particular place in some corny horror movies where the main character decided to stupidly waltz in even with the danger alarms blazing like crazy inside their head._

And Zero isn't that main character(and isn't stupid obviously) so he decided to take the safe route which is to completely ignore the existence of said mansion.

Well, that's what he tried to do in the first place...

"Okay, seriously!?" He let out a frustrated groan as small drops of rain slowly kissed the earth before turning to a heavy downpour in seconds, completely wetting every surface and things that they can reach which includes the grumpy man. Zero eyed the mansion again before eyeing the continuous road beyond him which will only lead him to a barren field, no shade whatsoever to protect him from this unforgiving rain.

After a lot of thinking and sneezing from the cold, he finally decided to gave up in avoiding the haunted-looking mansion. The silverette pushes the cold rusty metal of the gate slowly, flinching at the loud 'CREAK' as he make just wide enough gap to let himself in. Hugging himself with an attempt to warm himself, Zero jogs his way through the gravel path towards the main entrance of the mansion panting tiredly as he finally lands himself under the small shade provided by the roof of the entrance. Taking in a deep breath to calm his nerve and wild heartbeats, the young man finally pushes the big rotting door slowly, only putting a small force for he'll afraid the door will collapse any moment given based from it's condition.

"H-hello...?" The silverette mentally cursed himself for stuttering. He have to be brave in this kind of situation because who knows whatever lies behind this door. Could be a monster or an alien or anything that isn't humane!

Amethyst eyes skimmed through the dark hallway, trying to find any movements of living things aside from the scattered trashes and old furniture covered by white dusty fabric. "Hello...?" He tried again after making sure that he won't stutter for the second time. After such long silence and a sneeze to remind him of his current predicament, the young man finally let himself in before closing the door behind him.

"Sorry for interrupting and not knocking- I don't think I can knock the door anytime soon since the door looks like it's going to crumble under my strength ahahaha..." Nervous chuckle passed through his lips as he tried to calm himself and escaped the reality that he's currently trespassing someone's house. He can be jailed because of this. "Well I did say my 'hello' so I hope you won't mind if I ask for a stay...just for this night...?" Now he's feeling incredibly stupid for talking with no one but the mansion. Clearing his throat, Zero finally decided to walk deeper inside, legs leading him towards the grand staircase that he thought only existed in fairy tales.

"Well I guess these stairs lead towards the rooms then...?" He muttered to himself as he ascend the concrete steps, thanking whatever above that these stairs aren't made from wood. He don't want to hurt himself anytime soon and possibly fall into with whatever is it underneath. After reaching the top, his amethyst eyes immediately landed upon a huge portrait placed in the middle of the hallway that leads to the East wing and the West wing of the mansion.

"Huh? How come I didn't notice this from the entrance?" Zero asked himself in puzzlement before shaking his head, maybe he's just too tired from all the events happening today. The silverette look up to properly inspect the painted canvas, trying to make out the faces of those- _7 figures_ -all male from the looks of the posture and anatomy. But no matter what he did, his eyes still can't penetrate through the darkness that strategically hides their faces from his view.

Letting out a tired sigh, the young man finally decided a rest is a must for now. He makes himself towards the very first door of the East wing, letting a delighted smile grace his face when he encountered an empty room- fortunately -that looks clean enough for him to reside.

All thoughts of today's event- of Yuuki, of the eerie mansion and these weird feelings inside his chest -flew out of his mind as his body finally landed on the surprisingly clean and dust-free mattress, basking in the softness and slight warm it provides as those white lashes finally rested upon his pale cheeks, breathing evening out as Zero drifted himself off to Dreamland.

* * *

As the Grandfather clock struck midnight, shadows after shadowy figures emerge themselves from the dark corners of the room, making their way towards the bed located at the centre where an unsuspecting sleeping silverette currently resides, blissfully unaware from the amount of eyes watching him with curiosity- with hope for the upcoming changes that might befall upon them with this new addition to their mansion.

"A Human... It's been ages since I lay my eyes upon one..." One of them whispers, mismatched eyes trailing on the silverette's almost feminine curves.

"A beauty, just like an Angel," another whispers, head tilted as he eyed the said Angel, blonde hair landed softly towards the right side of his face, showing those beautiful emerald orbs glinting in curiosity.

"Such unique colouring... What a treasure..." A figure lightly caress the pale cheek of the sleeping beauty, brown eyes widening in mild surprise at such warm temperature of the Human. A deep contrast from his own cold fingers.

"His clothing looks wet, should we dry him up?" Another spoke up with a bored tone that hide his excitement in his voice, wanting to know more of this mysterious figure, of this beauty. He ran his fingers through his strawberry blonde lock, messing up more his already wild hair.

"We should ask the Lord for help to do that, he needs to change this mansion to look brand new and liveable," a perky blonde male said as he walk around the bed and lightly touches the wet fabric that sticks to the silverette like a second skin. "He's going to be sick if we didn't act fast," he mumbled out as those sapphire coloured orbs lands on the unconscious man's flushed body, seeing the tell tale sign of upcoming fever.

"Where is he anyway? Our Lord," a monotonous voice asked from far behind them. The owner of the voice leans himself on the dusty dresser, not giving a damn if the noticeable dust staining his black dress shirt.

"I'm here, if all of you are wondering," a new figure emerge himself from the darkness, making himself know to the others as he makes his way towards the bed where the others currently stand beside- minus the one near the dresser.

"Fashionably late as ever, nephew," A grin graces the mismatched eyed man's face as he greets the Lord who is also his dear nephew. The man whom stood beside him, a brunette greets the newcomer with an acknowledgement of 'Son' escaped from his lips.

"A good evening, my Lord," the remaining greeted with a small polite but friendly bow. Seeing him to be more superior than them but also their close friend through those years of them together trapped in this mansion.

"So, what are we going to do with him?" The male that's previously leaning himself beside the dresser finally approached the group, pale blue pools eyeing the still sleeping figure with a tilt of his head towards the Lord in question.

"What are we going to do with him?" The main brunette repeated the question as his wine brown eyes watches the steady rise and fall of the only Human's chest before landing on his angelic face, now currently sporting a red flush across his cheeks from the cold. A grin slowly formed on the Lord's usually stoic face as his eyes glinted in mischief.

"We'll give him a warm welcome, of course."

* * *

 **A/N: I have no other excuse aside from lack of ideas and presence of one particular muse. Please forgive me for eventhou I love writing, It doesn't come easily to me like how a new-born Shark naturally swim at the first touch of water. T vT)**

 **You are allowed to throw things to me because I deserved it- *offers a doll that looked like me for the abuse***

 **I will make slow updates because I'm still trying** **to grasp the real meaning of 'writing' and God knows how hard it is to do everything using a phone! Not to mention the fact my country just decided to block this website- _(((**

 **I apologise in advance. ;;;**


	3. The Meeting

**The Meeting**

* * *

 **A/N: For some unknown reason, I have this sudden urge to write another chapter for all of you! Please consider this as a pay back for making you guys wait about 2 years just for an update from me thou I know it won't be enough but I tried- Q vQ);;**

 **Thank you so much to the people who followed, favourite and reviewed. I LOVE ALL OF YOU! YES, EVEN YOU SECRET READERS!**

 **Disclaimer: My bank account shows I just have 95¢ in it, I don't think I can buy Vampire Knight's copyright from Matsuri-sensei anytime soon.**

 **Warning: Un-beta'ed, Grammar mistakes**

* * *

" _They say the first meetings are always the most memorable ones."_

* * *

 _Once upon a time, there lived a beautiful man named Snow White. Soft silvery hair as smooth as silk that landed upon his bright amethyst eyes lovingly. He adorned such pale skin, almost as white as snow with just a tinge of redness on those sharp cheekbones._

 _The silverette let out a small whimper as he ran as fast as he can with his long legs, going to nowhere, not a single destination fixed in his mind. The man is heartbroken, truly heartbroken. The sight of his destined Princess- his beloved -kissing the Evil King still fresh in the back of his mind. He feel betrayed, fooled even, for not even noticing the signs of their deep affection towards each other._

 _A sob finally passed through his cherry lips as he slowly put a halt in his running, gasping as he tries to pull in as much oxygen that he can into his deprived lungs but it's too hard. The poor man try his best to hold back his tears from escaping but it's impossible. No matter how much he tries to see himself as a strong man, he's nothing but just a little boy inside, crying for the needed affection from his beloved._

 _He took a deep breath and continue his steps forward with a slow walk, teary amethyst orbs looking down at the dirt ground, looking at his moving legs as he stepped upon dried leaves after dried leaves. After a while, the silverette finally looked up when he reached upon a clearing only to see a grand house. It struck him as something suspicious because who even live in the middle of the forest?_

 _Snow White just shrugged it off as he take tentative steps towards the main entrance and gave the wooden door some knocks. Few seconds passed without anyone answering him. The silverette tried his luck by twisting the doorknob- it's unlocked!_

" _Hello...? Is anyone inside...?" Snow White it's very rude of him to trespass into other people's house but he needed a new place to stay for he refuses to return back to where the Evil King resides after what happened. "Hello...?" He tried again as he finally take a step inside and closed the door behind him. Silence._

 _The man let out a whispered apology before advancing to the middle of the house which he believed to be the living room. He looked from left and right before his eyes finally landed upon the long wooden table placed in a place that looks like a kitchen. There's about 7 sets of plate, cup, spoon and fork placed on top of the table indicating that this house have 7 people staying in it._

 _Snow White turn himself away from the kitchen before making himself upstairs, he suddenly feel so tired and he just wish to take a rest on a fluffy bed and forget everything. There's placed 7 beds on the second floor, all big enough for him to sleep on. The silverette make his way to the closest bed and landed himself upon it, letting out a moan on how soft the bed is as his eyes finally closed tight to bring him to Dreamland._

* * *

Zero opened his sleepy eyes tiredly as he let out a pained groan from the massive headache he's currently feeling. _'I feel like I've been hit by a damn truck or something,'_ he thought to himself as he roll over and bury his face into the comfy pillow, intending to continue his beauty sleep and dream of being Snow White again- no matter how weird it is for a man to dream being the supposed Princess of Disney's fairy tail. _But what the hell with the story plot?_

"I see that you're finally awaked," a deep baritone voice said near his ear, the stranger hot breath brushes upon his ear. Zero snapped his eyes open and let out a loud shocked gasp as he quickly sit up from his laying position only to let out another pained groan because of the headache. _A very bad idea to do that._

"Careful now. You have a fever, just lay down and rest," the stranger said as he gently pushes the younger man to lay back on the bed with a little resistance from the latter whom eventually gives up because he's feeling too tired and weak to fight the stranger back.

"W-w-who're...you?" Zero asked with a slight difficulty, hazed amethyst eyes trying to have a good look of the stranger. All he can see is a big blur pf black and some brown which he believed to be the colour of the stranger's hair.

"More like who're you?" The man questioned him instead of answering, amusement can be clearly heard in his tone of voice. The younger furrowed his brows at the fact that the guy seeming to avoid his question. His eyes widen slightly as he finally remembered the things that happened yesterday. Of Yuuki, the car break-down and the scary looking mansion. The portrait.

"Y-you must be...one of the people...that stays here..." Zero whimpered out as he tries to sit up again but only to be pushed down by the stranger again. Guilt and fear eating up in him for trespassing someone's else home without asking for their proper permission, not like he's able too with how empty and messed up the mansion seemed to be. How can people even live in it? Or maybe yesterday are just the illusions caused from his feverish mind.

"I- I'm so sorry for trespassing- I- I just-" His words are cut out as he feel a cold finger placed gently upon his lips making his breath hitched at the sudden contact. The finger stays in said position for a while before it moves to cup his now overly warm cheek- which he's sure not just because of the fever -a thumb can be felt brushing hic cheek tenderly.

"Now, now, we're not mad. Why don't you take some rest and we'll talk more later, alright?" The other said softly with such fondness that leaves the silverette confuse. He didn't manage to dwell into it much further as he can feel his eyes slowly becoming heavy by seconds and his consciousness slowly fading. For some unknown reason the coldness of the other's hand brings him comfort.

* * *

The brunette watch as the beautiful Angel fall asleep for the second time, finding it adorable to see him unconsciously snuggling closer to his hand that's been placed on the silverette's cheek.

"Haruka," a voice calling his name makes him look up, deep brown orbs move itself from the sleeping beauty to the man who currently leaning himself upon the door's frame. The said man called Haruka gives the other a small smile.

"Rido," he acknowledge before turning his focus back towards the silverette beauty, hand not stopping from stroking his warm cheek before finally pulling his hand away after a few seconds. Haruka decided to finally leave the sleeping beauty alone and make his way towards the mismatched eyed man whom currently have a wide grin adorning his face.

"You're getting attached to him already, huh?" Rido teased with a playful poke upon his younger brother's side, dark eyebrows wriggling. The other man roll his eyes before letting out a low chuckle. Dark orbs landed upon the silverette once more before he made his way outside of the room, followed closely by the elder.

"And what is it you needed from me, brother?" Haruka asked after slowly closing the door in order for their conversation not to awaken the beautiful Angel from his sleep.

"Kaname called us, looks like we're going to have a grand meeting in the library regarding the silverette," the older man let out a yawn to show his boredom on said meeting. He stretches his body before crossing his arms behind his head as he make his way towards the destination of the library.

"And Haruka..." He stopped on his walk to throw a side glance towards the other brunette behind him. "Don't get too attached to him. He might not be the right one," the last sentence are like a whisper as he continue to his destination.

Haruka can't help but to let out a pained expression to show on his face. For some unknown reason he got the feeling that the silverette is the right one but he's also afraid if it will ended up as another failure. Just like the others.

"I'm afraid I can't promise you that, brother..."

* * *

Silence dominated the huge room, only the occasional sounds of flipping pages can be heard as a blonde haired man with beautiful emerald coloured orbs focuses himself upon a literature of Shakespeare. Eyes finally looked up from the written page to look at the Lord of the mansion currently sitting at the head of the large wooden table that dominated the middle space of the library before looking around the library that's previously too dirty and destroyed to the point of impossible to be used. No matter what, he still can't help but to be amazed on the power of their Lord to create such amazing illusions.

The maroon haired brunette that sat on the seat beside him leans himself back on the chair while letting out a big yawn, boredom filling him as he waited for the other two member of their family to make their appearance so the meeting can finally start. He swear he rather sleep for another few hours instead of attending this meeting but unfortunately he have to sit through this because they're going to discuss about an important matter regarding the silverette Angel. The sleepy man let out a small sigh, remembering the first time he laid his eyes upon the beauty as he walk through the vast hall of the mansion when they hid in the shadows. He can't help but to admit that the silverette managed to catch his attention unlike the previous trespassers.

 _CREAK_

The door opened as the remaining two of the members finally make their appearance with a greeting towards the others as they make their way to take a sit upon the remaining empty seats. Another pregnant silence dominated the room as they waited for the head of the meeting to start. The Lord eyed all them one by one, seeing the many kind of expressions decorating their faces before he opens his mouth to speak.

"I guess all of you knew what is this meeting going to be about," he stated, it's not a question but more like a fact. Long fingers intertwined as he placed his elbows upon the surface of the table and his chin rested upon those fingers, eyeing the other occupants yet again for confirmation only to receive some nods and occasional 'yes' from the others.

"Have you got the name of said mysterious Human, Haruka-sama?" A blonde man with a slicked back blonde hair ask in curiosity. Eager in knowing more about the sleeping beauty that he met earlier. Main flashes back towards those silky silver hair and snow-like pale skin. Not to mention those cherry coloured twin lips that parted slightly as he breathes. The said blonde can't help bit to flush slightly at his thoughts, he never meet such a rare beauty upon a man before- well aside from them(occupants of the mansion) that is -not to mention a Human. If he didn't know any better, he will assume the silverette is one of their kind.

The mentioned brunette can only shake his head as he let out a guilty smile graces his face. "I'm afraid I didn't, Hanabusa. He's too out of it from the fever that I have to let himself rest some more. I don't know how Humans properly take care of themselves during fever aside from resting and to drink a lot of water," Haruka confesses. This may not be the first time they deal with Humans here but none of them are too sick to the point of bedridden.

"I heard that they eat this one kind of medicine called Paracetamol to help them with the fever but I don't think we have such things here not to mention it's impossible for us to get it anytime soon based from our current condition," a strawberry blonde haired man voiced out his thoughts from what he can remember from the things he knew from those previous Humans.

Silence dominated the vast room yet again as they are too occupied with their own thoughts.

"Exactly what are we going to do with this Human, Kaname-sama?" The man with the Shakespeare's literature book titled 'Romeo and Juliet' in his hand finally asked the dreaded question that's been playing in their head since hours ago. They needed to know whether they're going to proceed with their plan towards the silverette or...

The head brunette can only let out a sigh. No matter what he need to tell them his plan in the end. He decided to finally do what it have to be done ages ago since the first Human that took a step inside their mansion. They keep on letting them go, to escape from their tight grasp. But now, now they will do what they needed to really do in order to break this curse.

"We will proceed with the original plan," these words earned a shocked gasps from the other occupants of the room, even from the expressionless maroon haired brunette whom currently have his eyebrows scrunched in deep thought, a rare thing to be seen on his usual stoic face.

"We already avoid this matter numeral times, this time it can't be avoided. It taken too much of our time already and I believe all of you are eager to escape from the clutch of this curse instead of being trapped in here anytime longer," Kaname eyed them yet again with a very serious expression, he have made his final decision. No more escaping.

"We will never let him go,"

Besides, this time the Human is different than the previous ones. It's a male. How could it possibly go wrong?

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry about the first part of the chapter! Ahahaha! XD I don't know why but the thought of Zero-chan and the Night Class boys+Haruka & Rido as the dwarves (tall, handsome & sexy lolol) keep on playing in my mind and that happen- sorry! ;;;**

 **I just love Haruka! More than Kaname to be honest. _(( I just wish there'll be more fanfic of him with Zero but alas- Looks like I just have to swim into this rare OTP by myself then. OTL**

 **And oh, I forgot to mention this earlier, but I apologise if I wrote them OOC. I tried my best to make them IC (minus Zero I guess but I'm still going to make him that stubborn tsundere I love so much!) because I never watched or read the original Vampire Knight anime or manga. The thought of having to face Yuuki makes me retreat so fast- I'm so sorry Yuuki lovers but I just can't stand her. _(:'D7**

 **And let me tell you the truth about something that I've been hiding for such a long time(more than 2 years ahahaha), I actually have no real plan on how this story will go. I depend it all on my muse. OTL So I'm very, very, very sorry if the story will turn out...weird in the end. ;;;**

 **Thank you so much for reading this!**


End file.
